


Like Animals

by machinea



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dogs, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinea/pseuds/machinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>✿Don't even waste your time with reading this or commenting on this. Just don't even bother.</p>
<p>You can't teach an old dog new tricks, but you can teach a servant dog tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Animals

**Author's Note:**

> **ALL PERSONS IN THIS FIC ARE OF LEGAL AND CONSENTING AGE.**
> 
> I'm ~~not~~ sorry.
> 
> Slightly rehashed from an old [SNK fic](http://bamachina.tumblr.com/disobedience) that I never finished and probably never will (and probably can't now). 
> 
> ✿[machi](https://twitter.com/yosegizaiku)

He stared as the dog rustled through the trash again. The young master had insisted that King was a purebred dog, too elegant and well taught to do such a petty thing, but Yuzuru was rightfully doubtful of it.

The party itself was going fine, minus the dodging he had to do around all the dogs the guests had brought along, something else Tori had insisted on. Figuring King was lonely by himself in the house, the young master had begged his father to have the guests bring along their pets, much to Yuzuru's chagrin. 

In reality, the only reason was so the boy could force all the waiters to wear dog ear headbands, and that would include Yuzuru himself.

He fiddled with the tips of the pointed ears, pulling them off completely as he stomped towards the mangy mutt.

"King! I told you not to dig through the trash again!" He yanked the dog's collar, ignored the whimpers of pain, and dragged the dog away from the kitchen. Mixes of sauces covered the animal's snout and pieces of random food coated his fur.

He would have to clean up the mutt without disturbing the guests and alerting the young master. The guest bathroom would be impossible to use, Tori's bathroom was off-limited without explicit permission, and the master bathroom wasn't even on his mind. He sighed as he lugged the obliviously happy dog up to his room, tossing it into his own bathroom. It sat in the middle of the tile floor, panting lightly as it tilted its head in confusion.

He rolled up his sleeves, laid a towel on the bottom of the tub, and pointed to it. "King, get in."

The dog did nothing.

Yuzuru grimaced in annoyance. "I said, get in." He grabbed the collar again, attempting to pull the dog into the bath, but only grew more frustrated as the mutt held its ground and began whining loud enough to make his ears bleed. "Stupid mutt!"

"What are you two doing?"

Yuzuru froze in place, turning to the doorway where his master stood, champagne glass in hand. He knew it was filled with apple cider instead since the boy hated the taste of alcohol.

"Young master," he managed to eek out, immediately losing his grip on the beast as it shook itself free and bounced to his master's side. He stood at ease as Tori shut the door behind him, petting the mongrel dog all the while. He held a cautious glaze, worry building up in him at the boy's silence.

"Young master, I was bathing King," he truthfully told the boy, knowing that lying to his master would do nothing to help with the situation.

"Well, you're not doing a very good job at it," came the response, not what Yuzuru had expected but still concerning to hear.

He lowered his head down in shyness. "It's harder than it looks to get him to listen to me, young master."

"I think you just need to get a little more friendlier with King then," Tori snickered into his hand. "I'll start off."

Getting down on his knees, the boy patted the dog sat patiently next to him. He knelt down, peeking under the retriever's underside and smiled as he spotted what he was looking for. Reaching out for it, he stroked at the furry sheath, tugging it towards him as a red shaft slowly emerged from the small opening.

Yuzuru could only stare in shock at what the boy was doing. He wanted to act out, but he knew doing so would elicit a reprimand. Besides, he could feel his face heat up as he watched on, legs shuffling around when the same heat persisted to his groin.

Tori continued without a word, ignoring the whimpers of surprised pleasure as he grabbed hold of the hot rod and jerked it until it grew to its full seven inch length. The gaping urethra was dripping with watery precum that overflowed down the bulging shaft, giving Tori some nice lubricant as he continued to jack off the dog. Satisfied with the length and girth, he stood straight again and wiped his wet hand on his pants. He ignored the whines of unsated pleasure, and instead pointed down at the floor in front of his servant.

"Down."

Yuzuru, doing a poor attempt to hide his hardening tent and bright red face, broke from his trance and stared with furrowed eyebrows, unable to fully comprehend what the boy just said. Since that idiotic furball would never listen to a thing Tori asked of it without food, he sure as well knew the order wasn't directed to it.

"Young master–"

"On your hands and knees, slave," the boy cut him off without a second thought. "And give your lip service to King instead," he demanded, a toothy smirk cutting through his face when he saw the horrified look on the man's face as he realized Tori's implication.

"Young master, I–"

" 'I'm not going to disobey you', right?" The boy's head dipped down, a grim look shadowing over his face.

No longer hesitating, Yuzuru swallowed the lump in his throat and got down on all fours as he was told, crawling over to the sat dog and scooting underneath its body. A feeling of nausea came as his face approached the stiff red piece of meat. It was bigger and thicker than he thought, and he could feel the heat emitting from the veiny surface.

Pursing his lips before finally wrenching open his mouth with resolve, he put his tongue to the cockhead, nearly retching from the feeling, before lowering his head down and engulfing the dick. It was extremely hot and incredibly smooth as he inched it in. He was careful not to include any teeth, unsure what the beast (or Tori) would do in response to him even scraping the pearls on the sensitive skin.

One thing he was sure of was that the young master had a poor view of doggy blowjob, so he was certain that he could keep the dog cock just barely in his mouth while still managing to please the boy. Or so he thought.

"Boring! King, move," the voice above him ordered sternly.

Before Yuzuru could react, the dog began humping his face, its nails digging into his back as it hopped up to get better traction.

"Ggh..! Gaah...!" He gagged as the rod rammed itself further into his mouth and tried to pull away, but the heavy beast was holding him down; he could barely move as the dog cock pounded the back of his throat. The sour taste of iron and dog spit coated his tongue. The large red knot was slapping against his nose, giving him a good smell of horny dog musk. The thick odor was so strong, he was sure he was going to pass out when the dick suddenly popped out of his mouth.

Whines pierced his dizzying head and he managed to gather enough strength to look up. Tori was tugging the dog back by its collar.

"Don't make him come yet, Yuzuru," the boy teased, sticking his tongue out. "Stay in that position, okay?" He walked the dog behind the man and out of view, making the mutt sit still.

"Really, Yuzuru, you have such a problem with dogs," Tori snickered, reaching for his back pocket for the fake dog ears Yuzuru had thrown on the kitchen floor earlier. He leaned over and fitted them back on his servant's head, giggling at the muffled groan of annoyance. "I think it's time to teach the slave some obedience. Right, King?" He turned to the mutt, who wagged its tail in excitement.

Directing his attention back to his slave, Tori licked his lips, lowering his hands down to the man's pants, and began unbuckling the black belt.

"Young master?! What are you doing?!" Yuzuru, in full panic, tried to turn his head, only to be stopped by a rough hand pushing his face down. "Ghk!"

"I said, I was teaching you some obedience, so be a good boy and obey," a hostile voice made him quiet down and lay still as the boy continued on.

The young master fully whipped the belt off, tossing it off to the side. He moved on to unzipping the servant's pants and pulled everything down to his knees, leaving the man's lower half completely naked.

Then, silently with a smile, the boy pulled a bottle of lube from his blazer's inside pocket, snapped the top open, and squeezed the entire tube right over the man's bare ass, the pink syrup coating the plump curves. It slowly covered the entrance, which began twitching, and dripped down to the servant's ball before puddling on the floor.

Satisfied with the layer of lube, Tori tossed the bottle into the tub and moved back in front of the man, plopping himself down on the toilet seat.

Yuzuru tensed, biting his lips to prevent himself from moaning at the cold, slimy feeling.

"Alright, boy," he could hear the boy say, growing more anxious at what Tori was going to have him do next.

“Mount.”

Sharp pricks of the retriever's underfur stung his skin, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of the long, slick piece of flesh that slid against his own.

“Aah!” he let out, pupils widening with the realization of what was going to happen.

The animal's front legs found themselves in front of his thighs and soon enough, they tightened around his waist. So he felt the dog push up against him, sharply inhaling as something hot slid just past the inside of his thigh. It slicked past once more as the dog continued to thrust against his defenseless body before Tori let out a growl in frustration.

The boy sat up from his seat and strode over to the two, a rough look in his face, though also with a slight tinge of red. He knelt down, gripped the dog's shaft, and positioned it right at Yuzuru's wet and soft entrance. 

“Stupid dog,” Yuzuru could hear behind him before he gagged in pain as something hot slid into his anus.

The point of the dog's hard cock stabbed against his intestinal walls, and his entire body scraped against the floor as the dog thrust against his ass.

It so desperately tried to knot the man, grinding its cock right down to the base against the tiny entrance. The swollen knot slapped up the servant's ass, unable to go any further. The dog whined in its denial of full penetration, but nevertheless continued roughly and messily fucking his mate.

Yuzuru couldn't make a sound as pain seared up his abdomen with every hump the animal made. But his cock still twitched as the dog shifted its weight, making its dick brush past his prostate. Yuzuru tensed in an unfamiliar pleasure, gasping as the tip hit the same spot again. 

"Haah...! Ggnh!" He crunched down on his bottom lip in utter surprise that he thought he could enjoy this.

Tori grinned at the sound, however. He felt his pant grow tighter around his groin until it became too painful to keep in. Unzipping his pant, he whipped his rigid cock out, furiously jerking it as he watched his servant get fucked by an animal.

"Hah, hah, oh, Yuzuru..." The slicking of his hand on his precum covered cock echoed through the room, mixed with his heavy panting and loud moaning.

The man squeezed his eyes shut, tears dotting the corners of them. His dick was hard and slapping against his belly, spreading a good amount of precum on it. The excess slowly dripped to the floor and mixed into the small puddle of syrupy lube.

He couldn't escape the mutt's hot, smelly breath, though, as it huffed in exhaustion over his head. Its wet and sticky tongue would occasionally slap against his ear, making the slight cool breeze in the room feel burning.

The canine's sloppy, irregular rhythm made the man's mind go fuzzy in ecstasy. Every thrust hit a new spot that made his walls tighten up around the dog dick. It made insertion harder on the mutt, and soon it turned to harder rather than faster as it struggled to ram its cock in properly.

The rough fucking left Yuzuru screaming with pleasure. The dog was mercilessly plunging into him, violently scraping his rectum with its fat rod. It was piercing him deep, so easily sliding past his sphincter and jabbing his prostate.

It was seven inches of raw dog dick slamming into his asspussy without stop, and he was shamefully enjoying every moment of it, struck dumb with mind-numbing pleasure.

"Aah, ah, haah! Aahah!" Unknowingly, he was backing his own hips against the wild dog, trying to get the animal to thrust into him further as it missed his good spot again.

"Nngh!" He was growing more frustrated at the stupid mutt, arching his back down so the cock could reach better. And as soon as he did, the beast shifted its weight, causing its thick meat stick to nudge into his soft insides at a strange angle. The pointed dickhead slammed into a new pleasure spot, sending shivers up his spine.

"Aahah!" He ducked his head down into his arms, screaming as the dog sped up in excitement. Drool dripped from his tongue, leaking to the floor. Huffing out, his half-lidded eyes wondered beneath his body, and he caught a glimpse of the young master's spread legs on the toilet just sat behind him.

Yuzuru was more than certain that the boy had the perfect view of his asshole being spread wide open and slammed into by the meaty dog dick. The thought of being watched while doing something so taboo only made him more turned on though, evident from the precum dotting his cockhole.

Tori was at his limit, however, ready to bust his load at any second. Before he could though, he got up, walked around the fucking couple, and in front of his servant.

"Yuzuru," the young master called out to him, roughly tugging the man's head up. "Open wide." The boy continued to jerk off as he positioned his cock in front of his servant. At the sight of the dazed man's sloppy open mouth, he came immediately, cum squirting into the lewd orifice. "Aah!" the boy moaned as he pumped his dick, splashing jizz up and all over his target's face and hair until the man was practically drowning in the love lube.

"Eegh...!" Yuzuru, semen-coated tongue still flopping out of his mouth, tried to turn his head, but the young master's grip was too strong and he was weak from the dog ass pounding him. Instead, he let the cum drip down, focus returning back to his ongoing dog-fuck.

Tori snickered, licking the remaining cum off his own hand. He let the man's head drop back down to the floor and sat back on the porcelain to continue watching.

Yuzuru swallowed what semen was still in his mouth. Being fucked so hard, he could barely think anymore; all he could do was focus on the immense pleasure that he had never felt before and shamefully indulge in it.

He was so close to cumming, the pressure building at the base of his cock, when, suddenly, the warmth on his back dissipated as the dog quickly dismounted him, swinging its body around so the two were ass-to-ass.

Yuzuru gasped, his bout of confusion being cut short.

The hot cock expanded inside him and thick cum spurted up his intestine, coating the tightening walls. His eyes widened, never having felt such intense pleasure before in his life. The dog continued to shuffle around and push on him, making its still stiff shaft rub up against Yuzuru's prostate as it rode out its orgasm.

The burning sensation inside his rectum from the hot animal jizz made him cum himself, semen forcefully jetting from his cock.

"Aaah, hah, aah...!" His fingernails dug into his palm as the last of his baby juice seeped from the dickhole, leaving a thin string of it connected to the floor. "Nngh..." He whimpered as the dog still continued to pump its cum deep into the man, the sticky nectar filling his belly.

Though they weren't tied, the mutt kept his position, lightly panting with a happy look as Yuzuru stayed collapsed on the floor, shaking from his second orgasm as more dog jizz gushed into him. 

"Aah, ooh..."

It was never ending, like an cum enema. He could feel his colon expanding from all the liquid. But before his intestines could fill completely with the doggy love juice, the mutt began slowly pulling out, savoring the feeling of the man's hot, twitching insides.

Warm dog cum poured from his asshole as the cock gradually slid out, slopping into a mess on the floor and splattering on his legs. He could feel his cock harden up again at the unbelievable sensation.

"Oooh...!

He came a third time as the dog dick finally popped completely out, an explosion of cum bursting from his sloppy, gaping anus. Seminal fluid sloshed on the floor and puddled around him. It mixed together perfectly with his own juices, blending to a perfect mess of sex.

He completely collapsed on the floor, bare ass still in the air. His hair and face were now crusty with his young master's spunk from before. All his strength was gone and he was left panting heavily as he tried to regain his breath.

"Such a good boy, Yuzuru," Tori moaned with a sultry and tired tone, breathing out just as heavily. "You sure got real friendly with King there."

Yuzuru was without a word to rebut back, only left with his muted annoyance as he pushed away the mutt lapping at his face in oblivious happiness.

✿

It had only been a few days after the incident. Yuzuru had completely conquered his issues with dogs; at least, that's the way Tori saw it, annoyed that King seemed to be hanging around his servant even more than with him.

He sat under the gazebo in the garden, attempting to enjoy his afternoon tea when he spotted Yuzuru with said retriever. Sourness spread across his face as they walked up to him.

"What?" He spat out with a pout as Yuzuru stared at him with a smile. His eyes turned down to the disloyal mutt sat next to the man, causing him to sour more.

"Young master, you have such a problem with dogs."

Tori rose an eyebrows, confused at what the man was getting at. Then he suddenly froze, remembering those were the exact word he said to Yuzuru. "Uh..."

"I think you just need to get a little more friendlier with King." Yuzuru stepped closer, tugging the dog along with him by its leash. A shadow fell over his still smiling face, retribution obviously on his mind.

Tori backed against the bench, left with no way of escaping. "Yu... Yuzuru..."

"King, mount."

"Yuzuru!"


End file.
